South Texas Stars
by SpeedBump
Summary: anyways...so...I wrote another chapter!!!!...the third and last chapter of my silly story involving A&M, JAG, Pat Green, elephants...and stuff....rating has been bumped up because....well....:)...you could read and find OUT!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello?........Is this thing on?...there's a car in the parking lot with it's lights on....hello?.....alright....I think i've established the fact that I'm from Texas....and so driving through South Texas, I decided to write a story about Mac and Harm....because these plots are too silly and vapid to use on characters I actualy own...:D:D:D--that was a disclaimer....in case you didn't notice....:):):)....anyways...Pat Green is also awesome... and so I used one of his songs...because it was nice....I don't know all the words though...he mumbles when he sings...:)...don't make fun of my spelling it's atrocious...:)

also...this is purely comical...because I'm in a good mood...:) maturity? What's that???

  


ONWARD READER!!!!!:):)...notice I replaced HO! With READER!..:)

  


"...I sing songs about Texas.

I sing them often, as if she was some old lover.

I used to know.

I wish I could follow them back to

the homeland everytime 

I hear one on my radio.....

  


Harm smiled to himself as he drove down the dusty two-lane road in the middle of nowhere, South Texas in the middle of the night. He smiled at the sleeping figure next to him in the dusty pick-up...(that would be Mac...:)) suddenly he had a....

  


FLASHBACK!...kinda like a sneeze...very technical manuever...:)

  


The Admiral paced his office in a very serious manner. His face was also very serious as he stared at his too shiney shoes, because Admirals should be very serious and have that perfect steely glint in their eyes and on their bald heads and shiney shoes. "I should get some sunglasses" he thought. Then in a very steely and serious manner he turned on his heel and walked to the door. In a steely voice he ordered,

"Tiner get me the Commander ASAP" because Admirals were supposed to use complicated abbreviations for difficult military terminology such as As Soon As Possible....it's what made them admirals. Then he returned to his paceing.

Harm knocked on the Admiral's door and he and Mac entered after the barked command. They stood at attention as the Admiral looked up steelily from his mountains of Admiral-type paperwork...he took of his glasses and looked at them. 

"At ease." They relaxed and the Admiral put his glasses back on and stared at the paper. Then he took them off again and leaned back in his chair like a proper Admiral should when adressing subordinates at leisure. The chair gave a steely squeak.

"What are you doing this week-end?" Both Harm and Mac riased their eyebrows and the Admrial's bald head glinted at them in a threatening steely manner. 

"Nothing Sir." was Harm's reply, Mac was a bit hesitant

"Me either Sir." The Admiral nodded.

"What do you know about college football?" Harm raised his eyebrows. 

"Not much Sir." 

"Good." The Admiral leaned foreward and stuck his glasses back on and scribbled something on an envelope and held it out to Harm. "Because you and the Colonal are gonna go learn." Mac took the envelope with a puzzled glance. 

"Sir?" Harm questioned in his best Naval Aviator voice. The Admiral looked at Harm with a very steely stare over his glasses and said,

"It's alumni weekend at Texas A&M and I had tickets to the football game, but I can't go. I thought you and the Colonal would enjoy the experience." Mac stared at the football tickets and the Admiral took off his glasses and spoke again, "I can make it an order if you like." Mac glanced at Harm with a warning flashing in her eyes and said. 

"No sir, that won't be necessary. Thank you." The Amdrial nodded and put his glasses back on, which was another thing Admirals did that made them Admirals, and said, 

"Tiner will give you directions and instructions. I want a full report when you get back. Dismissed!" Harm frowned and thought, "why does he need a report? Couldn't he just watch the game on TV?" but that was not the sort of question The Author had thought of, so she reached down and flicked Harm on the ear for being clever. Harm flinched and he and Mac exited the room. 

  


BACK TO THE PRESENT!....The Author handed Harm a kleenex and he wiped his nose...:)

  


The Admiral had refused to make JAG foot an airplane bill, so they were stuck with a rental truck, because the Admiral had steelily insisted, at the whimsical direction of The Author, that they use a truck...(A/N: you can't drive through South Texas in a CAR!....well technicaly you can, but it's not poetic, so....the truck stays!!:)) so they drove two or three days from wherever north they are to Texas on Friday. Harm had a fun time explaning it to Renee over the cell phone, or rather Mac had a fun time smirking out the window, and Harm had a hard time talking to the irate blonde. 

  


"...step ashore to the gospel hymns,

I guess that's why folks keep writing them,

and when I die, I wanna go there too...

Now they were passing through Mexia (Me-hey-a) and Mac had been asleep for the last 200 miles. The Author became annoyed and prodded Mac forcefuly into wakefulness. 

Mac sat up and streched. Harm glanced at her out of the coner....ahem, excuse me, coRner of his eye (A/N: inside joke!!!!!:) forgive me) Harm was glad she was up because for the past 200 miles his thoughts had been along these same lines over and over again: "hey, cows....." Mac smiled sleepily at Harm and he grinned goofily back because that's what Naval Aviators do when smiled at by green pretty Marines, especialy if they have been having thoughts about certain green pretty Marines. He would have gone on driving in oblivion, thinking about pretty green Marines (A/N: Hah!:)), but she rubbed at her eyes and muttered, her voice hoarce with sleep,

"I can drive if you want to sleep." Harm was about to resist, because he'd seen Top Gun too many times not to, but a yawn almost split his head in half trying to get out and he couldn't say no. He pulled off on the side of the road and hustled around the truck, trying to keep from getting nipped by the chill in the south Texas autum air. 

Mac slid across the seat to the driver seat, still warm from his body heat. She stilled the inward quiver and forced herself to focus on the road. Harm slid in beside her and slammed the door, bringing with him the smoky smell of cold and night. She shivered and pulled back on the road. Harm glanced at her and then began his preparations for sleeping against the cold window. 

  


"...Someday I hope to be walking along Heaven's street,

and I'll still be looking for taco meat,

and I swear, I'll hear a steel gitaur,

just rising in the air.....

  


Later....not really sure how much later, because he was in the Navy, not the Marines....:D....Harm awoke to find himself alone in the cab of the truck by the side of the road. He rubbed his eyes and slid out of the truck, his breath puffing in the cold night air. He noticed a figure sitting idly on the tailgate of the truck swinging it's feet (A/N: that's Mac again....for those of us that need a clue...:D). Harm walked up next to Mac and looked at her questioningly. Obligingly she scooted over and he sat down. The roadside was deserted, and no cars brightened either side of the road. Mac was stareing up. Harm decided to stop looking at her and to start looking at whatever she was looking at and lifted his head. 

"So, seen a UFO yet?" Mac chuckled.

"nope." Harm considered this. 

"Run out of gas?" Mac smiled mysteriously and shook her head. Harm got angry at himself and forced his gaze upwards again. There was a space of silence before The Author noticed and nudged Mac. She sighed and leaned against Harm's shoulder.

"Aren't they wonderful?" She breathed. Harm looked up again and for the first time he noticed the stars. Multitudes of them lit the sky. Harm breathed out slowly and he felt his soul go whooshing out above him into the stars and he couldn't move. (A/N: whooooooosh!!!:):D onimonapia...:)) Peace filled him.

  


"...and when the night is real real still,

I swear I can hear a whiporwill,

she knows there's music in the dirt down there.

Hill country rains, medicine man,...something...

all I have to do is see you,

sitting in a shallow creek,

and I got nothing to do, I got nothing to do...."

  


After a time The Author noticed the inactivity of her subjects again...(A/N: are they lazy or WHAT?...:)) and flicked them both. Mac was the first to move. She slid her hand along Harm's cheek and kissed him softly. He grined goofily again and she smiled softly back and nothing was said. The Author smiled, and the peasants rejoiced. Harm slid his arm across Mac's shoulders and they smiled up at the stars as they sat there off the side of the road in the middle of nowhere south Texas at 12:00 at night on a Friday night grinning at stars.

Yadda Yadda Yadda they went to the football game and wrote the report and went back...you do the rest....:D

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. 

...okay....so I got bored again...so here's a second installation of my stupid half-way comedic story involving A&M, JAG, and large elephants...:) as usual, I have NOT preformed any spell checks...deal with it!:)

  


I do not own any of these characters...:)Disclaimer...:):):)

  


so here we go...

  


Mac and Harm checked into their hotel at 8:00PM....they would have been earlier, but apparently the Admiral had only booked one room, so there was an amusing conversation between the hotel clerk, who was a gum-chewing hormonal teenager (A/N: dern teenagers....especialy those hormonal ones....sigh), and Mac over the fact that no other rooms were available. Mac pulled out her intimidating-outraged-at such-injustice-court-room-voice in order to argue the point, but the clerk insolently informed her that they should be glad they had a room at all, seeing as it was Alumni week-end. Mac paused for the strangling urge to pass and Harm seized the opportunity. 

"We'll take it, thank you." He smiled his flyboy smile and plunked the Admiral's plastic on the counter. Mac and the clerk glared at each other.

  


Ten minuets later they were in their room. Mac dumped her stuff on the bed and fell onto it. Harm amused himself with fiddling with the key, NOT looking at Mac's exposed legs...but it just....wouldn't......come.......OUT! Harm grunted and yanked and the keys flew across the room and hit the wall across from him. Mac spoke from the bed.

"Are you throwing things, Squid?" Harm was about to answer, but Mac got there first. "you know what?". Harm shook his head, which Mac unforchantly couldn't see, but she didn't wait anyway. "I sometimes think my life is made up of a series of random one hour events that are orchestrated by some unknown being." Harm retrieved the keys and flopped on the bed beside her, making her bounce. She smiled. 

"Why do you think your life is a series of random one hour events orchestrated by some unknown being?" Mac removed her hand from her eyes and looked over at him.

"Well, I seem to have a lot of gaps in my memory. Times where I suddenly am somewhere and I can't remember the previous events." Harm thought a moment.

"You've been spending too much time with Bud, and not enough with me." The Author relaxed her grip on the desk and smiled benevolently down at her subjects.

  


Suddenly.....they were standing outside Kyle Field at midnight. Mac frowned.

"See? Things like that." Harm raised his eyebrows. 

"Things like what?" The Author frowned and thunder rumbled.

"Oh, never mind." The Author smiled again, but the clouds still gathered. Harm and Mac hustled into the crowd and towards the GARGANTUAN staduim. Many people crowded in after them, talking and laughing good-naturedly. Umbrellas (A/N: or as me old father used to say....BUMBERSHOOT! It was usually acompaned by a comment about the British, which in deference to our multi-national crowd, I will not reproduce here...nothing really bad, I promise:)) dotted the crowd. They gradually made their way into the stadium and found a place to stand underneath the second deck. The field was brightly lit, making the stars invisible and the sky one long curtain of black. On the side of the field many people roamed. Two kept marching back and forth across the field, watching the stands. Mac nudged Harm.

"Who are those people and why are they pacing?" Harm thought hard.

"I don't know." Mac stuck out her tounge. 

"Obviously." She nudged Harm. "ask someone!" Harm held up his hands horrified.

"You ask someone, I'm not the one who speaks languages! Aren't you certified in Texan somewhere?" Mac wrinkled her nose and was about to reply when there was a loud blare of trumpets from down below. The crowd quieted and Mac and Harm were obliged to step onto the _wobbilest_ set of bleachers ever built to see what the fanfare was about. The trumpests (A/N: that is a typo, but...I dunno....after 3 years of orchestra rehersals with band, it seemed so fitting....:)...so I left it...:)) stopped and Mac noticed five figures racing out to the center of the field. She bumped Harm.

"Look at those guys." Harm obliged as two of the figures fell on the ground and held in the push-up position. The other three knelt behind them, facing the stands. The music began again and the two guys began doing rapid push-ups with the beat of the music. Harm sighed. 

"They're barely 21! Stop staring!" Mac glared at him horrified and then rectified the situation by beating the crap out of his arm. Harm arrested her fist mid-flight looked into her eyes. She stared back, her breath suddenly quiet. Harm smiled and was about to speak when his cell phone gave a steely ring. Harm dropped her hand and dug in his pocket. He nodded to Mac and moved to a less noisy and crowded area of the stands. 

"Rabb." 

"Commander, how very nice to hear your voice. I trust you and the Colonal are enjoying my trip accomadations?" Harm frowned that wasn't very steely of the Admiral.

"Very nice sir, but there was a small issue of a single room, but it was cleared up." The Admiral laughed.

"I knew I had forgotten something, never mind Rabb, you can thank me later." Harm frowned. The Admiral sounded very, well, unwound. He wondered wheather he had been drinking, and thereby missed the last comment. The Author frowned and the Admiral tried again. "I'm sure you two can resolve some arguments when the lights go out." The admiral somehow found this hilariously funny and laughed loudly. Harm frowned. This really didn't sound like the Admiral. He scratched his head and the Author massaged her temples and sent a spark of intuition Harm's way. Suddenly his ears turned red.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." The Admiral smiled audibly (A/N: That's how drunk he was:)) 

"Well, son, let me just make sure you understand what I'm implying. I am implying that if you two don't come back with SOMETHING resolved between you two, I'm gonna be pissed. Don't forget what I said about the lights." With that the Admiral hung up. Harm shook his head and frowned again. It was one of his best abilities.

He returned to Mac's side where the five figures had finished doing push-ups and stuff and were now leading yells. Mac raised her eyebrows questioningly at him and he just shrugged. The music began again, this time the fight song. Mac and Harm stood there staring around them at the flushed, happy, faces of the cult memb....people..(A/N:...oops...look...another typo...:)) around them who were singing loudly and doing all the motions. Mac began to smile and Harm fought a grin. Suddenly the people by them flung their arms around their shoulders and interlocked their feet. Harm wobbled and almost fell as the entire stands began swaying back and forth. They looked at each other and Mac just shrugged and put her arm around Harm's shoulders. Harm did the same, not taking his eyes off Mac. Mac flushed and darted glances in his direction. The song ended and the stangers removed their arms from Mac and Harm, but Mac and Harm remained looking at each other, their faces very close. Suddenly.....the lights went out. There were hoots and the clicking of lighters and giggling. Mac smiled and Harm remebered the Admiral's words about lights going out and kissed her. The Author smiled (A/N: FINALLY! They do SOMETHING right:)) After the practice was over, Harm and Mac left, grinning like fools. 

Back at the room tension ran high. 

"Where do you want to sleep?" asked Mac as she waded towards the bed. Harm, who had been standing by a group of Frat boys, frowned. 

"HUH?" He shouted. Mac cleared her throat and repeated her question louder. Harm shrugged. "WHEREVER." Mac .surveyed the tiny room. There wasn't even a couch. She sighed paused. The Author prompted her.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed with me. There's no room anywhere else." Especially with that three ton elephant in the corner, she thought. (A/N:sorry....I was/am a MSR shipper...:)) Harm raised his eyebrows. 

"ARE YOU SURE?" He asked. "IF WE OPEN THAT WINDOW-" Mac waved him off.

"It'll be okay, it's a big bed." Harm shrugged again and began taking off his shoes. Mac gave the elephant one last suspicious glance and crawled under the covers fully clothed. "I wonder if that's part of the décor?" The elephant snorted and amused itself by blowing tension bubbles into the bathroom. (A/N: tree! Just for all you corps elephants out there....:)....not that I'm one...you might have to beat the crap out of me for using your word, but.....you don't know where I am...nyah nyah!:))

  


Mac woke, slowly feeling her surroundings, and soaking in the sunlight. She was very warm, that's for sure. She was facing inwards, curled up like a ball. And there was a hand on her waist. A very heavy hand. She inched her eyes open (A/N:What do people in Britain say? Centimetered?....:)you gotta think about these things) Harm was very far inside her personal space, but she didn't think she cared. She sighed and smiled and fell back to sleep. Harm opened his eyes and stared around the room.

"Hey!" he said groggily. "When did that elephant get here?"

  


FIN (A/N: like it was a work or art or something...:))...anyways...so...:)...I really should have done my HW, but well...I didn't....don't worry...there's still time! It's only 6:00!...:) Once again...The Author has tired herself...but don't worry....they still have to: lose the other 55% of their hearing, eat a monster, save a bird, and all that other stuff they haven't done yet....maybe they will, maybe they won't...it depends upon my schedual...so don't hold your breath...unless you're under water...then it'd be a good idea...:)..but wait! I think that's the thing that next to the thing that's beside the point!....the point is is that....well dern....I gotta go dig up some funnies fer y'all...

  


**If you got a bucker, don't ever buck around, that mother bucking bucker will buck ya on the ground....**-Robert Earl Keen, That Bucking Song

**He's so confused he doesn't know weather to scratch his watch or wind his butt**

**-**Trudie, Steel Magnolias

...well dern....that's all I got folks...lemme think of some Ag jokes...hmmm

  


So an Aggie, a Baylor Bear, and a UT Longhorn were running from the cops....for some infraction upon the law involving livestock...that's as far as I'm gonna go...:)...and they duck into this wherehouse filled with boxes. The cops come pounding up and bang on the door (which had been locked by the Bear) thinking quickly jumps into a box. The Longhorn and the Ag follow suit. The cops break down the door and race in. The pause for a moment and then one of the dogs scratches on the Bear's box. A cop knocks on it and the bear is quiet for a moment and then he goes: roar! (except more like a bear...:)) and the cops go, "oh! It's just a bear, nothing to worry about." and they knock on the next box. The Longhorn thinks hard and then says : moo. And the cops dimiss it as a mere longhorn. Next they knock on the Ag's box. There's a long silence and then the Ag goes....po-tay-to. ......:)....wasn't it wonderful?...:)


	3. 

so...how're y'all all doin'?....:D...I decided to continue my story here....because I have some homework that needs putting-off...:)...so...here we go....  
  
I do not own anything:)  
  
  
Mac and Harm stumbled out of bed in a very disorganized fashion around 09:00, which Mac made a point of telling Harm, who had forgotten to set his alarm. Harm replied by childishly shutting the bathroom door forcefully. Mac tried to stare bullets through the door, but her clip was out so she sighed and settled for dressing.  
  
She tried to change quickly, really, she did, but those marine uniforms were just a wee bit stiffer and more confusing to get on then they looked. At any rate, Harm opened the bathroom door to grab the top part of his uniform right when Mac was engaged in serious concentration in getting the crucial part of her uniform in place, and Harm's sudden entrance made her loose focus. Consequently, she fell over. Harm blinked at Mac's sudden disappearance and trotted around the bed to see if she was okay. He made it as far as the first corner when Mac's voice reached him.   
  
"If you take another step, so help me, I will hurt you." Harm, not one to provoke an angry Marine, obeyed.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you need help?" Mac's laugh was muffled.  
  
"Harm, I'm getting dressed. I'm not sure I really need your help." Harm blushed and Mac finished buttoning her buttons lying down. Harm was still standing there when Mac sat up and eyed him wryly. "you know what you could do," she paused here and eyed Harm helpfully. He frowned and waited. Mac sighed and continued, "-is get back in the bathroom so I can get some pants on." Harm's ears turned red and he mumbled,  
  
"right....bathroom." as he turned around and returned to the bathroom. He had a problem getting around the elephant by the bathroom door which had tripled in size overnight. Mac watched him go, her bad mood lifted, and smiled to herself. 'What a dork' she thought affectionately.   
  
Harm stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror, trying to remember how to shave, but all he could think about was the fact that Mac was outside the door without any pants on. There was a slight tap and Mac's voice said,   
  
"all right! Got em on." Harm blinked and suddenly found focus as he picked up his razor.   
  
  
Upon exiting the hotel, which they had booked for one more night, the couple decided to walk to the campus, as the gum-popping teenager had assured them it was a short distance away. They both had their uniforms on, and according to Tiner's instructions, they were to meet a contact at the West Entrance of the campus.   
  
  
Nearly forty-five minuets later, soaked with sweat from the merciless Texas sun, the two entered the West side of the campus to find Kathy, according to the helpful Tiner instructions, waiting for them perkily in a nice clean business suit.   
  
"Hello! You must be Colonel Mackenzie (A/N: dern....forgot how to spell it...you know what I mean...:)) and Commander Rabb." smiled Kathy, far too enthusiastically. Mac feebly attempted to shake hands and managed to get out an answering "hello." as Harm nodded and concentrated on not falling over. Kathy swept them with a glance and smiled.  
  
"I see you're new to our campus, and Texas in general. Why don't we take my car into campus." Mac nodded and Harm shot Kathy a glance that would have made her swoon had she caught it, but Kathy was already walking away towards a nice sedan type car. She unlocked the doors and Mac and Harm gratefully slid into it's cool, air-conditioned, leather interior. Kathy started the car and pulled into the already thick flow of traffic heading into the campus.  
  
"I will be your guide for the day. The game starts at 13:00, and before that it is customary for alumni to review the corps. In your case, the Admiral was in Delta Company, which is located in that large building straight ahead. After the corps, I will show you around the area, famous landmarks, the such." Kathy informed them. Mac nodded and Harm, in the back seat grunted to show he was listening.  
  
Kathy made several hair-raising turns and aced a huge pick-up truck out of a prime parking spot in front of the Corps building. The big truck revved it's engine angrily, but Harm got out and gave it a steely stare and it backed off, quietly sputtering. (A/N: please excuse me from here to the game part....I have never actually been to the Corps Quarters at A&M, and I don't even know what they do for Alumni day....I don't know ALL the traditions or mannerism...so....yeah....it's all poetic licence....:))  
  
  
Kathy lead them to a sun drenched field behind a large building with a coat of arms on the top of it. Rows of students stood in ranks, quietly at ease, decked out in full uniform. Well-dressed, older people wandered around chatting with the troops and leaders of various companies. Kathy guided them to a regiment at the far corner of the field where one company stood, the leader engaged in speaking with the alumni that crowed around. As Kathy and Mac and Harm approached the leader became aware of their presence and he turned his smiling countenance upon them. Kathy came to a halt by the guy and smiled blindingly at him for a moment before she turned and introduced them to the leader.   
  
"Chad, this is Lt. Col. Mackenzie and Com. Rabb. They're here in place of Admiral A.J. Chedewiggen (A/N:...or however he spells it...:)) The man nodded in thanks to Kathy and shook both their hands briefly.  
  
"Honor to meet you sir, ma'am. I am Captain Smith. I was wondering when AJ was gonna show up." Harm wondered fleetingly for a moment if the Captain was blind, since he didn't appear to notice such a pretty girl flinging herself at him blatantly. Then the Author laughed, for a very, very, very, long time.   
  
Harm looked at Mac who was politely answering Chad's question that he had addressed to Harm, who didn't hear it because he was busy, yet again, thinking of pretty green marines. The sun was shinning on her hair and face and she looked pretty and intelligent.   
  
But Harm would have revoked that last comment if he had realized that Mac had just covered his non-response by telling Cp. Smith that the Commander was tragically a deaf/mute. Harm opened his mouth to say something but Mac discretely stepped on his foot and her elbow found persistent contact with his ribcage. Harm choked and decided that whatever game Mac was playing he should get out of the way and let her score. He kept silent and the interview ended and they all shook hands again and Kathy led them back to the car.   
  
"What was all that about back there?" Harm asked.  
  
"If you had been paying attention, you would have realized that Cp. Smith asked you a question and since you didn't respond, I had to yet again, cover your six." Mac sighed and Harm frowned.   
  
"So why wouldn't you let me talk?"   
  
"I told him you were a deaf/mute." Mac grinned at Harm's outraged face.  
  
"You did WHAT?" They had reached the car and Kathy was eyeing both of them, trying, Harm had a sneaking suspicion, to conceal a smile. She had been privy to their entire conversation. Mac tossed her hair as she got in the car,  
  
"Well, you know Flyboy, six years of covering your sorry butt, I get a little creative." Mac said flippantly as she smiled endearingly at him. Harm opened his mouth to say something snappy, but all that came out was air. Mac grinned evilly and laughed. The elephant in the trunk (A/N:....If there are any seniors reading this...I'm sorry...there wasn't anywhere else to put the elephant!...:)) wriggled and snorted as it tried to get comfortable. Kathy bit her lips and tried not to smile, but did anyway.   
  
  
After the tour of the campus, Kathy showed them across the street from the East side of the Campus where many funny little gift shops littered the street.   
  
"Are you hungry? There's a famous little burrito shop around here if you want to pull in. It won't take long." Harm opened his mouth to ask about the salad bar, but Mac beat him to the punch again.  
  
"That sounds divine, let's go." Kathy smiled again, and pulled into the shop. Harm read the sign as he got out of the car. Freebirds, it said. Harm frowned. It didn't sound like a place that had tofu. Mac made a beeline for the entrance and Harm had to laugh. She was always hungry.   
  
  
The store was actually quite small, about the size of a Wing Stop or a Subway, but the décor was something else. (A/N: wow, look at that.....an accent....my computer has class...:)) The right wall was half mirror, half shelf. Along the shelf were many newspapers folded, ready for reading. On the left, though, was a completely different story. There were two or three tall tables and stools cramped together. The wall was completely white-washed and many people, mostly college students, Harm supposed, had taken pens and written messages and names and dates. There was also an outcropping in the wall on which a motorcycle was balanced (A/N: I Think!...not sure....some sort of something though...:)) below the bike, dozens of people had made little foil figures and puppets and left them on the outcropping, arranged in little positions. There was a long cafeteria-style buffet line thingy to go through and Kathy was there waiting, looking at them expectantly. Mac eyed the motorcycle and smiled,  
  
"Cool." she said which immediately made Harm glare at any biker-like dudes that happened to be in the area. They proceeded to the line which turned out to be a long burrito questionnaire. Mac eyed the chalked menu and asked   
  
"What's a Monster?" Kathy smiled.  
  
"It's a really BIG burrito." Mac smiled and Harm sighed.   
  
'What's the matter big guy? Don't think you could eat one?" Mac teased. Harm glared at her.   
  
"Of course I could, I'm in the Navy." Mac sighed.   
  
'So, you wanna make it an armed forces war?" Harm thought a moment.   
  
"all right, you're on, Marine. Whoever eats the most." They shook hands and the girl behind the counter popped her gum and watched them boredly. Kathy was fighting another grin and Mac smiled at her and rolled her eyes. Harm had another sneaking suspicion that all women were in a league against him and thought about the possible ramifications of bringing this theory up with Mac, but decided just to order instead.   
  
Mac and Harm sat at the table. Or rather, Harm leaned over the table staring down at the huge half of a burrito that could have been another burrito all in itself, and Mac was leaning against the wall scribbling on it with her ball-point pen, her plate was empty. Kathy had her secret smile back and Harm felt very close to miserable. He decided to talk to Kathy to try and distract himself from his poor churning stomach.   
  
"So Kathy, is this a big hang out?" She smiled and nodded.  
  
"it's a pretty popular place. It's cheap and large portioned. They even sell bumper stickers." Harm began wrapping up his burrito.   
  
"Do they have some?" He asked Kathy. She nodded and slid off her stool and disappeared around the end of the line. She emerged a few moments later with three shiny stickers and handed them to Harm. They read: Save a Bird, Eat a Monster. Mac smiled and turned back.  
  
"Are you ready to admit defeat, squid-boy?" Her voice was amused. Harm sighed.  
  
"Yes. I do believe I am."  
  
  
The next stop was a bar, called the Dixie Chicken. It was fairly nondescript, aside from the whittled table tops that several decades of patrons had carved into pro-A&M figures, and the ally full of bottle caps a foot deep next door. Then they were back to the car and towards Kyle field. The traffic had increased tremendously and Kathy let them off a little way from the stadium and went to park the car, promising to meet them outside the field at the place known as "The dead Revilies". Mac looked and Harm, and Harm looked at Mac and they both shrugged.  
  
  
They managed to make it to the field, weaving their way through the overly friendly crowds, smiling at people who smiled at them, responding to total strangers who said "howdy" when they passed. Upon reaching the plaza outside the stadium, they were awed by the huge number of people buying tickets or crowding into the stadium. Mac spotted some bronze-looking figures and figured that the Dead Revilies had to be some sort of statue and dragged Harm in that direction. They were greeted by the sight of a graveyard with 6 graves in it and a statue of a dog. Each grave had a plaque with the name Revile and the dates of life. There was a small scoreboard mounted on the outside of the stadium, facing the graveyard. Harm frowned again and bumped Mac.  
  
"Why do you think they have that scoreboard?" Harm asked.   
  
"I have no idea." Mac shrugged. Kathy appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"It's a scoreboard for the dead Revilies." She answered perkily. Harm frowned again.  
  
"What is a Revile?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"Revile is the Texas A&M mascot. The very first Revile was a mutt dog that some of the Corps boys found and kept in their room in secret. She barked at the Morning bugle call and so they named her Revile. They used to bury the dead mascots in a special tunnel in the old stadium, one that had a good view of the field and scoreboard. However, when they made then new stadium, they had to move the dogs, and they could no longer see the scoreboard. So they installed one for them." Kathy smiled and waved an arm towards the bright scoreboard. Harm and Mac both looked stunned. Mac whetted her lips and began to ask a question, faltered and began again.  
  
"What-what did they do before the scoreboard was installed?" She didn't exactly look like she was sure she wanted to know. Kathy smiled.  
  
"One of the corps freshmen was stationed out here and was in charge of holding up placards every time the score changed." (A/N: For all you people not aware of Texas A&M cult tendencies.....I assure you, this previous scenario ACTUALLY happened....I kid you not...:)) Mac and Harm looked stunned, but Kathy did not appear to notice anything. She smiled brightly and motioned her arm.  
  
"Come on then, if you have you tickets."   
  
  
After the longest four hours of Mac's life, the game was finally over. She collapsed in a heap on the other side of the door. Which turned out to be a bad idea because Harm was trying to come in after her. She grunted and allowed herself to be rolled out of the way as he carefully opened the door and entered the room. He smiled tiredly.  
  
"Oh good, I'm not tired either." He murmured as he leaned down and picked her up. She grunted and allowed him to move her to the bed. The elephant was back in the bathroom, taking a bubble bath. Harm left her on the bed and went to take a shower. There was loud, angry splashing, trumpeting, and cursing before the elephant exited the bathroom with a bruised dignity and soapy bubbles. Mac smiled and fell asleep.   
  
  
An hour or so later, it seemed only like minuets to Mac, Harm jostled her shoulder and murmured,  
  
"Come on, Mac. Let's go. Into the bathroom with you." Mac snorted but allowed him to sling her arm around his shoulder and help her into the bathroom. He let go of her and gestured. "all right, get showered and changed marine, and then, and only then can you come back to bed." Mac snorted groggily and glared at the now shut bathroom door. 'Who's the one who let you sleep on the bed last night? It's MY bed dangit!' But Mac was too tired to care. She turned on the water and rummaged for some clothes.   
  
Harm came awake suddenly in the blackness of the hotel room. Mac was leaning over him, folding back the bedspread. He watched her silhouette as she got into bed, smoothing back her wet hair, sending her sent wafting over him. He waited until she was settled before he closed his eyes again and sought sleep.   
  
  
(A/N:notice....BEDROOM scene below...so...if you're a footwasher....:D...perhaps you should not read farther...:):) ...if you don't know what a footwasher is...go read To Kill a Mockingbird.....see what Miss Maudie has to say on the subject...:))  
  
  
Mac had a weird dream that night. It was strangely vivid and unsettling. She tossed and turned until strong arms came around her and she subsided. She was half-awakened by the strange touch on her arms, but sleep still claimed her. She was about to sink back into slumber when there was the pressure of lips on her temple and a horse voice mumbled (A/N: Neiiiiiiiiiiigh!!!:)),  
  
"I love you, Mac." Mac was very still and the breathing chest against her side stilled. Her eyes flicked open and she focused fuzzily on Harm's face, scant centimeters from her own. The moonlight outlined both their countenances. Harm's eyes met hers and she didn't breathe for a moment, then she smiled and closed her eyes again and whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes you do." There was a space of silence and Mac's eyes flicked open again and she smiled at Harm's frozen face. Her hand came up to rest lightly on the back of his neck and she continued, "And, of course, I love you too." Harm took a deep breath and was about to do something about these new feelings that were admitted, but the hand at his neck loosened and Mac's breathing became shallow and slow again. Harm sighed rolled his eyes and slid down by Mac with his eyes closed. The stars high above twinkled, which was actually the effect achieved when the multitude of the heavens is stuck in traffic due to the supernova backup....(A/N: :)...or what ever the Sun is...I forgot all that stuff as soon as I could...:))  
  
  
  
Mac slowly drifted into wakefulness as the sun lit the hotel room brightly. She opened her eyes slowly and then closed them again. She felt Harm stir against her shoulder and she blinked at him. He watched her carefully and she returned his gaze without giving any hint of recognizing the events that had taken place the last night. Harm frowned and Mac spoke with an air of pre-occupation that scared Harm.  
  
"I'm worried, Harm." Harm's eyes got big and worried and he gulped.  
  
"About what?" Mac looked away and let him squirm for a bit.  
  
"It would appear the the Great Harmon Rabb Jr. spent an entire two nights in the same bed with a woman he loves without ever, even once, trying to capitalize upon the situation. You're obviously not well." Harm let out a sigh.   
  
"Hey, I was not the one who went back to sleep. That was you." he huffed. Mac grinned impishly at him and responded,  
  
"Maybe you could have tried to do something about that." Harm watched her carefully through narrowed eyes and then he acted suddenly, rolling and trapping her beneath him before she could think to move.   
  
"Maybe I will." There was a loud popping noise as Harm kissed her and the sun, who was peeking in the blinds, gasped and quickly scuttled away to hide back below the horizon, scandalized. Harm frowned in the growing darkness.   
  
"Hey," he muttered. The Author prodded the sun which jumped back and scuttled all the way to China, shaking it's head. "Where'd that damn elephant go?" He wondered. Mac scanned the room. There was no elephant to be seen, not even a tail protruding from the bathroom doorway. She shrugged.   
  
"I don't know." And Mac and Harm kissed again as the room suddenly got very dark. The loose curtain spread inwards from a small breeze that found it's way into the room under the window sill. The author smiled as the light from the stars, the South Texas stars, shone down upon the happy ending.....:)  
  
  
  
anyways!....there be my story....I hope it was funny....if not...you don't need to tell me..let me have my little fun...you know?:).....but I was serious about the dead Revilies....I've seen it with my own eyes....it's a CULT!....:)...and one I might be joining....:)....HUMP IT AGS!!!!!!  
  
funnies:  
"Like the time he came home drunk and his second wife sewed him up in a bedsheet and beat him with a broom handle.......That's why I ask myself....What would Willie do?"--Bruce Robison, What Would Willie Do?  
  
"This guy goes "look honey! It's a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader!" I just wanted to stick my bow right up his ass."--Martie, of the Dixie Chicks   
  
Q:How many SMU students does it take to change a light bulb?  
A:Three, one to hire someone else to do it, and two to fix the martinis  
  
Q:How many Baylor Bears does it take to change a light bulb?  
A:none....they're not allowed to do that in Waco....:)  
  
all right....time to do homework!:) 


End file.
